Darkness Reigns
by Squiggles23
Summary: A new generation of clans have started. Only this time, there's demon forms, black magic, and more. Join us in what's going to be a thrilling adventure novel of new welcomings.


**Here's my fanfic! I incorporated some of my work into it, so it'll be a little different. Yeah. Maybe A LOT different then the warriors your used to. I write a lot of stuff about this. So yeah. Enjoy the book, here's the alliances. I've started on the prologue so it should be up shortly unless I get writers block.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the warriors series, Erin Hunter does. I just own the plot and my clans and characters. Though, as you will tell, I incorporated from the original clans.

* * *

**

**SplashClan…**

Leader: Stainstar: A brown tom cat with black spots.

Deputy: Sparrowfeather: A black tom cat.

Medicine Cat: Marshfoot: A gray tom cat with white patches.

_Apprentice, Bloodpaw._

Warriors….

Spiderflight: A pitch black tom cat with wide broad shoulders.

Singeblaze: A ginger tom cat with darker stripes.

Eaglestrike: A dark gray tom cat.

Goldenbird: A golden she-cat with brown dapples.

_Apprentice- Heronpaw_

Brindlefoot: A light tabby tom cat.

Raingorge: A dark blue-gray tom cat with darker spots on his underbelly.

Whiteflower: A small white she-cat with splashes of gold on her face.

Tigersplash: A dark gray striped she-cat.

_Apprentice- Bushpaw_

Poppyleaf: A calico she-cat with white paws and chest.

Thunderblaze: A golden-brown tom cat with silver speckles.

Graysoul: A gray tom cat with black front paws, ears, tail and chest.

Stripedfoot: A black tom cat with silver stripes on his legs.

Apprentices…

Bloodpaw: A dark ginger tom cat.

Heronpaw: A white she-cat with gray patches.

Bushpaw: A golden-brown tom cat with darker stripes on his back.

Queens…

Darkfrost: A black she-cat with white stripe down her back. Mother to Stainstar's kits: Starlingkit(A fluffy white she-cat with brown patches) Moonkit(A gray tom cat with black-and-brown dapples) Otterkit(A glossy brown she-cat with black front paws)

Frostwhisker: A white she-cat with silver dapples. Expecting Thunderblaze's kits soon.

Elders…

Riverwillow: A fluffy ginger she-cat. Blind and deaf.

Pigeonflight: A pale gray tom cat.

**SparkClan…**

Leader- Maystar: A light creamy she-cat with white paws.

Deputy- Lizardtail: A tabby tom cat with dark ginger paws.

Medicine Cat- Ebonyrose: A pretty blue-gray she-cat with black cheetah-like spots.

Warriors…

Rosefern: A red-brown she-cat.

Snowfrost: A pure white she-cat with silver patches.

_Apprentice- Bumblepaw_

Softfire: A dark ginger tom cat with overly fluffy fur.

Quicksilver: A massive silver tom cat.

Ravenclaw: A black she-cat with white paws.

Willowbird: A calico she-cat with golden dapples.

Mistrain: A small pale blue-gray she-cat.

_Apprentice- Rushingpaw_

Burnedleaf: A dark ginger she-cat with black front paws and tail.

Burningspirit: A ginger tom cat.

Wonderpool: A light creamy she-cat.

_Apprentice- Skypaw_

Eclipsefate: A dark gray tom cat.

Silverfox: A small silver tom cat.

Mistlefoot: A dark brown tabby tom cat.

Waterdrop: A sleek black tom cat with gray dapples.

Blazeflame: A gray tom cat with ginger tail.

Apprentices…

Bumblepaw: An unusually yellow tom cat with black stripes.

Rushingpaw: A stormy gray tom cat.

Skypaw: A light gray she-cat.

Queens…

Foxsky: A light red-brown she-cat with white muzzle, ears, and tail. Mother to Burningspirit's kits: Spiritkit and Trustkit.

Elders…

Gorgefoot: A black tom cat with blue-gray dapples.

Dappledpelt: A brown dappled tom cat.

Songbird: A sly silver she-cat.

**DarkClan…**

Leader- Deathstar: A muddy brown tom cat.

_Apprentice- Shypaw_

Deputy- Yewberry: A calico she-cat with dusty gray eyes.

_Apprentice- Dirtpaw_

Medicine Cat- Icepelt: A silver she-cat with black chest.

Warriors…

Shiningpelt: A golden tom cat with golden-brown stripes and white splashes on her face.

Litterose: A small red-brown she-cat.

Risingsun: A pretty creamy she-cat with golden tail.

Leafstrike: A dark tabby tom cat.

Snakefang: A light gray tom cat with black patches.

_Apprentice- Jaypaw_

Callingjay: A black tom cat.

Dusksong: A pretty gray she-cat with lighter patches.

Duststorm: A gray tom cat with brown stripes.

Angelface: A creamy white she-cat with a silver chest.

Billystorm: A black tom cat.

_Apprentice- Tigerpaw_

Hollowlark: A dark gray tom cat, almost black with long ruffled fur.

Apprentices…

Shypaw: A light brown she-cat with silver ears.

Dirtpaw: A dirty brown tom cat.

Jaypaw: A pale creamy she-cat.

Tigerpaw: A ginger striped tom cat.

Queens…

Moonlight: A silvery blue she-cat. Expecting Shiningpelt's kits.

Elders…

Snowflake: A pure white she-cat. Half blind In right eye.

**BreezeClan…**

Leader- Violetstar: A pretty calico she-cat.

Deputy- Butterflywing: A pretty ginger she-cat with black back paws.

Medicine Cat- Larksong: A dark brown tabby tom cat.

Warriors…

Lionstrike: A massive golden tom cat.

_Apprentice- Raspberrypaw_

Herbleaf: A gentle gray she-cat with white splashes on her face.

Swiftfire: A black tom cat with ginger tail.

Flightlessbird: A muddy brown tom cat with black stripes.

Freshmint: A creamy she-cat with white-and-gray patches.

Fallingtears: A light gray striped tom cat.

Scatterfall: A calico she-cat with black splotches.

Firebreath: A black tom cat.

_Apprentice- Nightpaw_

Frostfeather: A white she-cat.

Shadowskull: A black tom cat with lighter gray patches.

Bramlestorm: A light gray tabby she-cat.

Talonfeather: A light tabby tom cat.

Rushfox: A tabby tom cat.

Apprentices…

Raspberrypaw: A white she-cat with brown patches.

Nightpaw: A black she-cat with white patches and silver ear tips.

Queens…

NONE…

Elders…

Russetfawn: A once gorgeous ginger she-cat.

* * *

**There ya go. I hope you like the series, because this is something that'll be different then any other warriors book. **


End file.
